Ghostface
Ghostface is the alias used by the killers that was introduced in Scream. Roger L. Jackson voices the killer, with Dane Farwell, Brian Avery, and William Scharpf preforming stunts. Biography Woodsboro Murders (1996) After being turned away by his mother, Maureen Prescott, Roman Bridger showed Billy Loomisa video of Maureen having an affair with Billy's father, Hank, which was the reason his mother had left. Enraged, Roman convinced Billy to kill Maureen, but to find a partner to blame if he gets caught. Billy convinces Stu Macher to help him kill Maureen, and pin it on Cotton Weary which they successfully do, wearing the costume in case anyone sees them. A year later, they begin killing again, beginning with Casey Becker and her boyfriend, Steve Orth, due to Casey breaking up with Stu. They also went on to kill Woodsboro High School's principal, Arthur Himbry. At a party Stu was hosting, they killed Tatum Riley and Kenny Jones. They attempted to kill Dewey Riley and Randy Meeks and were about to kill Sidney Prescott (Maureen's daughter) before Gale Weathers intervened. Sidney then killed Stu with a television after he attacked her again. As he was preparing to stab Sidney, Gale shoots Billy in the chest, and Sidney shoots him in the head. Windsor College Murders (1998) After Billy is killed by Sidney, Debbie Loomis, Billy's mother, finds Mickey Altieri on a website online. Mickey reveals he wants to kill people with the intention of getting caught so he can blame the movies, whereas Debbie wants to kill Sidney out of revenge for killing her son, and they agree to begin killing as partners. At the premier of ''Stab'', the film based on the novel The Woodsboro Murders by Gale Weathers, Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans are murdered by Ghostface. The next day, they call and harass Cici Cooper, and eventually stab her and throw her off a third story balcony. While they were originally intending to copycat the original Woodsboro Murders (Maureen Evens as Maureen Prescott, Phil Stevens as Steven Orth, and Casey "Cici" Cooper as Casey Becker), they abandon their plan when Randy badmouths Billy over the phone to Debbie, prompting her to kill him out of order. While on the way to a safe house, Ghostface attacks and kills Officer Andrews and Officer Richards who were assigned to protect Sidney. While they attempt to escape, the killer also attacks and kills Sidney's friend and roommate, Hallie McDaniel. After revealing himself to Sidney and making her doubt if her boyfriend, Derek Feldman, was his partner, Mickey kills Derek to torment her, and reveals Debbie as his true partner. Debbie then betrays and kills Mickey, and Sidney manages to escape and drop various stage props on Debbie. Eventually, Cotton shows up and after some convincing shoots Debbie. Mickey then stands back up, and Gale and Sidney shoot him repeatedly. Sidney shoots Debbie in the head once more, just to be sure she's dead. Sunrise Studios Murders (2000) After the Windsor College Murders, Sidney goes into hiding from the world. Roman decides to take on the Ghostface alias himself after the past two failures and kills Cotton Weary and his girlfriend, Christine Hamilton, while trying to find Sidney. While trying to lure her out of hiding, he begins killing people on the set of ''Stab 3: Return to Woodsboro'' in hopes the murders will draw her out, starting with Sarah Darling. Eventually he gets Sidney's phone number, and calls her, which forces her out of hiding. Soon after production on Stab 3 is halted, he kills Steven Stone and Tom Prinze. Finally, at Roman's birthday, he kills Angelina Tyler, Tyson Fox, and Jennifer Jolie before he manages to lock Sidney in a private screening room. While in there, he reveals himself as Sidney's brother, and kills John Milton, who he reveals as his father who had raped him and Sidney's mother which led to Roman being conceived. He explains that after he was born, their mother, Maureen, gave Roman up for adoption and he was going to kill Sidney for having the life he was denied. The two fight, and Roman comes close to killing Sidney when he shoots her in the chest, however she reveals she's wearing a bullet proof vest after she stabs him. After reuniting with Gale and Dewey, Roman gets back up, and Dewey shoots him in the head. Woodsboro Murders Remake (2011) Fifteen years after the original Woodsboro Murders Jill Roberts gets sick of constantly hearing about the fame of her cousin, Sidney, for surviving three murders. She convinces her secret boyfriend, Charlie Walker to help her begin a new murder spree, with the aim of remaking the originals in a more modern time. The new Ghostface killers kill Marnie Cooper and Jenny Randall the night before Sidney returns to the town to promote her book, ''Out of Darkness''. Jill along with her friends Kirby Reed and Olivia Morris go to the police station after Olivia gets a call from the killer, and soon after she's murdered by the killer. During the killer's escape, Jill's arm is sliced by Charlie to appear as a victim, and she goes to the hospital. While in the hospital, Sidney fires her publicist, Rebecca Walters, who is then killed in the parking garage and thrown off the roof. While petrolling Sidney's house, Officer Hoss and Officer Perkins are killed, and shortly after, Sidney's aunt Kate Roberts is too. Meanwhile at Kirby's house, Robbie Mercer is attacked and killed. After answering movie trivia to save Charlie, who is tied up similar to how Steve Orth was, Charlie reveals himself and stabs Kirby, presumably killing her. The two reveal themselves to Sidney, and Jill kills her boyfriend, Trevor Sheldon, planning on blaming a lot on him. She then betrays and kills Charlie, deciding she wants to be the sole survivor. She then stabs Sidney, and severely injures herself to appear attacked. At the hospital, she finds out Sidney is still alive, and attacks her once again. As she prepares to shoot Gale, Sidney uses the defibrillators to electrocute Jill. That still doesn't kill her however, and she comes after Sidney with a shard of glass, but Sidney shoots her, presumably killing her. Identities and motives * [[Billy Loomis|'Billy Loomis']] and [[Stu Macher|'Stu Macher']] were the killers during the Woodsboro Murders. Billy originally decided to kill Maureen Prescott after he was convinced to by Roman Bridger, who had revealed Maureen's affair with Hank Loomis is what led to Billy's mother leaving. He convinced Stu to join him with the intent of having a partner to throw under the bus if they get caught. * Debbie Loomis and Mickey Altieri were the killers during the Windsor College Murders. Debbie wanted revenge on Sidney Prescott as revenge for killing her son, Billy. Mickey, on the other hand, wanted to get caught and go to trial so he could blame the movies for his actions. * Roman Bridger was the sole killer during the Sunrise Studios Murders. He wanted to kill Sidney, his half-sister, for getting the life he was denied when their mother, Maureen, put him up for adoption but kept Sidney. * Charlie Walker and Jill Roberts were the killers during the Woodsboro Murders Remake. Charlie became the killer due to his love of horror movies as well as his secret relationship with Jill. Jill began killing with the intent of appearing as the sole survivor, wanting the fame and fans her cousin, Sidney, had gotten for surviving the first three killings. Victims Appearances Notes and trivia * The original script for Scream 2 had there be three killers, Debbie Loomis, Derek Feldman, and Hallie McDaniel. In the end, only Debbie was left as the killer with a new partner, Mickey Altieri. * The original script for Scream 3 had Roman Bridger have a partner, Angelina Tyler. She was intended to be a former classmate of Sidney Prescott who began dating Roman. * It's unknown why Debbie and Mickey stopped following the copycat theme they had started with Phil Stevens, Maureen Evans, and Cici Cooper. Similarly, it's unknown why Roman stopped following the order of the deaths in the Stab 3: Return to Woodsboro script. * Roman is the only killer to die in the Father Death costume. * Stu Macher and Charlie Walker are the only killers not to die by being shot. Category:Characters Category:Costumes Category:Scream Category:Scream 2 Category:Scream 3 Category:Scream 4 Category:Scream: The TV Series Category:Season 3 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__